Fragments
by Sully-van
Summary: Ace, Luffy, and little moments they've shared over the years. [Drabble series.] [Some AU situations.]
1. I

**Warning**: Some are brotherly, some are romantic, and some are both. Sad themes are used, slight AU situations for certain parts, some spoilers (e.g: #19 is a slight AU and has spoilers for chapter 701).

Also, Sabo, because Sabo is the greatest.

* * *

**Fragments**

* * *

_1._ _Introduction_

They met and both sparks and spit flew, and that was hardly a proper introduction, but it would have to do. For now, at least.

_2. Love_

Luffy loved everything about Ace.

He loved that Ace would spar with him, how Ace would get him out of the water when he fell in, how Ace would give him piggyback rides. How Ace would let him sleep with him, scared or not. He loved every single thing about Ace.

His quirks and flaws alike, Luffy accepted him and loved him for who he was. Luffy didn't care who Ace's father was, because to him it couldn't matter less. In his eyes, Ace was perfect and, more importantly, his brother.

_3. Light_

He had long gathered that Luffy was like a light. Burning bright and never dimming, Ace was drawn into Luffy's light like an insect in a spider's web.

_4. Dark_

He had been in the dark for too long before meeting Luffy.

_5. Seeking Solace_

It was not unusual to see Luffy in Ace's bed instead of his own, with his face buried in Ace's chest, arms wrapped around his brother in a tight embrace, as if his brother would vanish in a second if he let go. Rare were the times when Ace came to Luffy, who didn't even need to see the shaken look in the other's eyes or the slight trembling in his frame before scooting over to make room for his brother.

_6. Break Away_

With Sabo and Luffy by his side, Ace truly felt that he could break away from the harsh reality that he had been born into.

_7. Heaven_

On quiet nights, with hands intertwined and the stars overhead, Ace wonders if Luffy was a gift from Heaven.

_8. Innocence _

"Ne, Ace?"

"Hm?"

"Why are those guys staring at that lady's butt chest?"

_9. Drive_

Fire coursed through his being as he charged forward, a battle cry ripping itself from his throat. Straight ahead of Ace, Teach was doing the same, except with a fist that was darker than night, a contrast to the bright colors of Ace's own fist.

He had been determined to get revenge the moment he had heard the phrase "Teach is missing" but now he was more determined than ever.

Ace couldn't let the murdering, backstabbing, traitor harm his little brother – the brat who had become his most important person many years ago – now could he?

_10. Breathe Again_

Night had long since fallen and so had a celebration. The victorious party cheered, drank, ate, danced, and drank some more and it was exactly what Luffy loved in a crew. This was not his crew, but that was okay because this was Ace's nakama and he'd be with his own soon.

He bounced all over the place really, following the food and entertainment and having the occasional short conversation with Whitebeard or one of the commanders on the ship, but never really letting his older brother leave his sight.

For the first time in days, Luffy felt like he could breathe again.

_11. Memory_

Sometimes, when the Thousand Sunny was quiet and he had watch, Luffy would sit up in the crow's nest and think of the days before he set out on this adventure with his nakama.

He didn't regret, like he had promised on a cliff overlooking the sea when he was younger, and while he preferred to live in the moment, it couldn't hurt to get lost in memories once in a while, could it?

_12. Insanity_

Luffy was a brand of insanity that Ace had never seen before and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

_13. Misfortune _

Many times had he been told that he was had good fortune, something that he himself had believed. But, as he sat in the broken remains of a jungle, heart wrenching sobs and wails escaping from him, this couldn't possibly be true.

_14. Smile_

With a smile like sunshine on a warm summer day being one of his more notable features, Luffy liked smiles. He liked making Ace smile in particular. It was hard to do at first, but when he smiled, the crease in Ace's brow would lighten and he would get dimples in his cheeks.

As they grew older, Ace smiled easier and brighter. Without fail, it could brighten Luffy's day.

_15. Silence_

Silence was an unnatural thing for both Luffy and Ace. The former of the two could be heard making sounds almost all day long, from morning to night, and anything else would simply be bizarre.

But, sometimes, they would have fleeting moments of quiet. Comfortable moments, where they could sit next to one another, shoulder-to-shoulder, and simply enjoy the company that the silence brought.

_16. Questioning_

Luffy had a lot of questions. Questions that Ace didn't always have the answer too. Unfortunately, Luffy was a stubborn little thing who refused to take 'I don't know' for an answer. Fortunately however, his brother was also very gullible.

_17. Blood_

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ace could feel the panic growing inside of him. He knew it wouldn't do Luffy any good for him to panic, but as he ran through the trees, careful not to jostle the hurt and bleeding body that he carried on his back, it was becoming increasingly harder to not panic by the second.

The smell of the rain that had just begun to fall mixed in with the smell of blood that Ace had quickly come to hate. The cold rain poured on his clothes that were stained with the blood of his little brother.

His grip on Luffy tightened just a bit as he willed himself to go a bit faster.

_18. Rainbow_

One of Luffy's favorite activities was seeing how many colors he could make Ace's face turn in a manner of minutes.

_19. Gray_

He could not help but laugh at the fake, gray beard on Luffy's face. He looked absolutely ridiculous!

Luffy leaned in close to him and changed the tone of his voice. "What are you laughing at, you whippersnapper?"

Ace laughed harder and wrapped his arms around his younger brother, pulling him down so he would plant a kiss on the side of the idiot's head.

_20. Fortitude_

Sabo watched and he felt cruel.

He watched as his brothers found out about his death and their reactions.

He watched them grow up, without him, as well.

Watching Ace die brought an indescribable feeling, as did Luffy's reaction.

Above all else, it was painful. But he watched and he endured because what kind of brother would he be if he ignored what his two most important people went through without him being there for them.

_21. Vacation_

Garp would have the odd vacation every now and then. He never really got a certain time off, he could have a vacation three months apart from the last or one a year apart from the last.

This time, however, his vacation came quicker than the last. And this time, he was more than pleased to see his two grandsons getting along wonderfully, just like he thought they would.

They were with another boy, as well; who they claimed was their brother.

Well, more the merrier Garp had always thought.

_22. Mother Nature_

During the winter months, Mother Nature was harsh, with warm days being almost non-existent. Snow and rain were common on these days.

In the winter, you could find two brothers curled up in each other, Mother Nature not being able to keep them away from the warmth for long.

_23. Cat_

"No."

"Ace," whined Luffy, his arms sagging a bit, the animal in them furiously wriggling to get away, to no avail.

"I said no, now drop it."

"But I already named it!" he raised the furry feline in his arms on eye level with Ace. It hissed in his face.

"….What did you name it?"

"Niku!"

"No."

_24. No Time_

His breath came out in short pants as his chest began to ache. Luffy ignored it the best that he could and continued the straight path to his brother, because he didn't really have time for anything else at the moment.

_25. Trouble Lurking_

If there was one thing that Luffy was good at, it was getting into trouble. Ace knew this firsthand and understood it well, probably because he was pretty good at causing trouble himself. However, he knew how to get himself out of trouble, unlike Luffy.

On more than one occasion had Ace gotten his younger brother out of trouble, but if he were to be honest to himself, he would do it a million more times if he had too.

* * *

**A/N:** Hola B). Testing something new out; I've never really done something like this before, so it's nice to try it out.

This is the first part of four.


	2. II

**Warning/Note: **So it's been a while, hasn't it?

Heavily implied sexy-times, some AU's, and one genderbent Luffy drabble.

**AU's**: 31, 32, 37, 38, 40, 42, 44, 47, 50

* * *

**Fragments**

* * *

_26. Tears_

The tears would not stop, no matter how much Luffy wanted them too. They rolled down his cheeks and dripped from his chin. Words that sounded more like gibberish tumbled from his lips. He was just so…_happy_.

His arms tightened around his brother, who was laughing and crying at the same time, a nice contrast from the scene two years that had been carved into Luffy's mind.

_27. Foreign_

Affection was something foreign to Ace before Luffy came along. He was not used to human contact, not really anyways. He was used to contact when in fights and Garp and Dadan would ruffle his hair, but those times were more or less rare, not that he really minded, because if no one bothered him, hey, who was he to complain.

Then Luffy came along and changed all of that.

Luffy relied on touch quite a bit too much. He did; however, seem to respect Ace's boundaries… At first. Sooner or later, time passed and Ace became used to random hugs, waking up with his brother next to him, giving piggyback rides, and so many other things.

Affection was no longer something foreign to the boy who had barely known what it was once upon a time.

_28. Sorrow_

It's like he cannot breath. It's heavy and like a weight.

Ace is gone. _Gone. _

He's never going to see him ever again.

A sorrowful cry rips itself from his throat as he beats the ground with his fists.

_29. Happiness_

The feeling is bubbling in Luffy's stomach; happiness.

He's standing on the island, with Makino, the Mayor, and the bandits behind him. Ace is already on the sea, waving at them with enthusiasm.

The happiness he feels for Ace outshines the part of him that is sad to see him go.

He grins as wide as he can as he watches his older brother set sail on his adventure.

Only three years to go.

_30. Under the Rain._

The rain beats against the roof of their countries; a calming sound that comforts the two boys who are cuddled together in the country that is governed by the older of the two.

When hot breath tickles his nose, the younger with wide eyes and damp black hair giggles. It's a light sound, one that makes the older teen with freckles grin wide in the dark of the night and wraps his arms around the other's waist to pull him in closer.

The younger grins as well, letting himself he pulled in as he wraps his arms around his companion's neck, followed by a pair of soft lips that press against the other's cheek.

_31_. _Flowers._

When Lucy opened the door, the first thing she sees is a big bouquet of red and white roses. The black haired woman blinks before looking up.

Ace is standing in the doorway, roses in hand. His cheeks are flushed and he is almost sheepishly scratching at the back of his head. Oddly enough, he is wearing almost fancy clothing, but Lucy can't remember planning anything for the night.

"These… These are for you," Ace said in that nervous tone that Lucy thought was adorable no matter how many times she heard it. "I know it's sudden but do you maybe wanna go out tonight?"

Lucy smiles wide and takes the flowers out of his hand, holding them close to her, careful because it was a present from _Ace_. She moves close to Ace and stands her tiptoes, kissing him on the cheek.

"Lemme go get ready."

_32. Night._

The darkness of night was accompanied by the sounds of crickets and footsteps.

Tonight was foggier than usual, Ace noted, the weapon on his hip swinging with every step. He continued to walk, easily jumping over any obstacles that appeared once the area became worse. He knew this area like the back of his hand by now.

He entered a nearby forest and continued onward until he reached a clearing, so far untouched by his partners and enemies.

Ironically enough, however, he was here to meet a so-called 'enemy'.

He wasn't even in the clearing for two minutes before the sound of trees rustling met his ears. He stared calmly into the trees before someone stepped out.

Brown and pitch-black eyes met one another before the demon hunter greeted the other with a low "Hey, Lu."

The demon across from him grinned, showing pointed teeth and bounded forward, throwing his arms around the other with an enthusiastic "Hiya!"

Ace returned the gesture, along with a kiss to Luffy's jaw.

In this place, there was no war. No demons or demon hunters. In this place, there was just Ace and Luffy.

_33. Expectations. _

The moment Garp said "You're going to be a fine Marine!" Ace was absolutely positive that his grandfather was insane. Well, more than usual, at least.

He'd find out Luffy felt the same, but for now he was too busy trying to ignore and fight the expectations of the older man.

_34. Stars._

On the night before Ace left to become a pirate, he led Luffy to the cliff-side that overlooked the ocean.

This was a quiet place, something that even the usually rowdy Luffy could understand. When something was wrong with the other, they always knew where to come. It was a place of comfort.

On nights like tonight, it was also the best place to look at the stars, with the sky devoid of clouds.

The two lay next to one another with the stars overhead, making small talk before falling into a comfortable silence that was broken by Luffy a few minutes later.

"You know I'm gonna miss you, right?"

Ace hummed. "I'm gonna miss you too." He paused for a moment before continuing in a quiet voice that he only used when he was embarrassed. "You… you know I love you right? More than all of the stars in the sky. More… more than the universe."

Luffy turned to face him, a gentle smile on his face.

"I know. You know I love you just as much, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Luffy paused before grinning. "I never knew you could be so cheesy though!"

"Shut up!"

_35. Hold My Hand_

Luffy sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, the nightmare still fresh in his mind.

The ten-year old eyed the sleeping bag next to his before wiping his eyes yet again. Knowing that Ace wouldn't mind, the boy quickly crawled out of his sleeping bag and into his older brother's. The older boy automatically moved over to make space.

In his half-asleep state, Ace reached for his younger brother's hand and held it tight, his thumb rubbing small circles into the back of the small palm. Luffy sniffled and grasped Ace's hand back, as if it were his lifeline and listened to the even breaths if his most important person until he fell asleep, never letting go of that strong, familiar hand.

_36. Precious Treasure_

"I don't need any jewels or beli. You're all the treasure I need."

_37. Eyes_

After coming down from his euphoria, Ace flipped their positions, too overwhelmed to clean up. Luffy was no different; he had his nose buried in Ace's neck, breathing deep and relishing in the feeling of their previous actions. Ace combed a hand through Luffy's sweaty hair; his other arm wrapped around the younger's lean, lithe body, holding him close.

To think that this had all started with two pairs of eyes locking from across a room.

_38. Abandoned_

Ace curls around Luffy protectively, his chin resting comfortably on the sleeping boy's head, but he doesn't fall asleep him. He has too many things running through his head to do so. Ace didn't know what to do next or what they'd do in the long run. The only thing he was sure of was that, no matter what, he would never leave the bruised, hurt boy ever again.

_39. Dreams_

The newspaper shakes in his grip and his smile is so wide that he can feel his face stretch. Ace lets out a loud whoop before running to show the news of the new Pirate King to his nakama.

_40. Rated_

"Why are you outside?"

"Too young… What are you doing?"

"Do you actually think I'm gonna let you sit outside in the cold all alone?"

_41. Teamwork_

The forces of marines were nothing for the combined teamwork of the two brothers.

_42. Standing Still_

The room around him is quiet, but Ace can hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. His hands are balled into fists and at his side.

Maybe if he stands still, he won't be waiting in front of the operation room anymore and everything will be okay like it once was.

_43. Dying_

He can't feel much anymore. Everything is dull and barely registered, with death breathing down his neck.

He knows that his nakama are all around him; all of them crying and he still doesn't want them to be in pain.

Luffy doesn't want to leave his nakama, but he doesn't have a choice. There isn't a way he can survive, not this time.

He's tired and he wants to go to sleep; he knows that if he does, everything will be better and he'll see precious people he hadn't seen in so, so long and that his nakama will be okay.

Luffy tells them this; that he loves them, that they're the best family before he willingly takes death by the hand.

_44. Two Roads_

When Ace reaches the two-way intersection, someone is standing in the middle of the road, a pack on his back like Ace.

The person's head turns and he can't be older than seventeen at the most and he's rather adorable Ace notes in the corner of his mind with wild black hair and wide eyes with scar under his left.

Ace knows that this kid is like him, a traveler.

They make small talk Ace looks at the roads and then back at the kid who is named Luffy. "You know which way you're going?"

"Nope! It doesn't matter though, I got time."

Ace had time too.

The two eventually decide to take a route together; both of them needed the company.

Ace thinks that they'll probably split ways in a few days or so.

Luckily, Luffy never leaves.

_45. Illusion _

Ace is within arm's length, smiling that familiar grin and that Luffy loves**loves**loves and he's _okay_. He isn't hurt at all and he's reaching out for Luffy, fingers almost brushing.

And then Luffy wakes up.

Chest heaving, Luffy sits up and swallows and is met with the familiar sounds of his nakama sleeping and the sight of the Thousand Sunny.

He bites his lip and lies back down, knowing that he won't be getting any sleep soon.

_46. Family_

Luffy yawns and wriggles closer to Ace, the older boy already sleeping. It's mid-afternoon and Ace's narcolepsy decided to kick in, leaving Luffy to move him into a more comfortable area.

The nine year old's eyes begin to droop and he eyes the grave marker just across from the two and smiles softly. He has no doubt that the third member of their little family is with them at that moment.

_47. Creation_

Ace enjoys the feeling of the sand between his toes as he walks along the beach. Not many people are here; not unusual for winter. In fact, Ace wasn't even sure why he was here in the first place. He had come on impulse.

Walking a bit further, the man comes across a poorly made sand castle. It looks like it's going to collapse any second. He almost walks away when someone behind him says, "Hey, that's mine!"

Ace blinks and turns around to see a shorter male with a pale and bucket in hand, black hair lolling about in the wind. He is pretty cute and something is oddly familiar about him, but Ace cannot place it.

"I was just walking around," the freckled man replies as the shorter man with a scar walks forward. "Wasn't gonna mess with your sand castle."

"Oh, okay. I'm Luffy, do you wanna make a sand castle with me?"

The twenty year old blinks again and arches an eyebrow.

"…Why not."

_48. Childhood_

Before Luffy, Ace didn't know what having a childhood was really like. He was used to getting harsh reactions and how to deal with them.

But when he met Luffy, all smiles and innocence, things changed and he finally had a chance to experience the childhood that he deserved.

_49. Stripes _

"That shirt's… wow."

"I know, right? Luffy picked it out for me."

The Whitebeard Pirates all thought that the 2nd division commander said that with a little _too much_ pride.

_50. Breaking the Rules_

"We can't talk ourselves out of this one. We're dead; the old man is totally going to kill us this time."

"We'll be fine."

"Luffy, we're in jail. The police caught us having sex in public. Our tombstones are probably being picked out right now."


End file.
